Of Birthdays and Fools
by FrostedMidnight
Summary: What happens when The Twins' prank goes too far? A response to the Guild of the fantastic Quills April Fools day challenge.
1. Chapter 1

Doomsday.

The single **_worst_ day out of all the year. **

The day of dread.

It had finally come upon him. Ron Weasley stared at the calendar in trepidation.

He didn't want to believe it, but, there it was, the giant red circle staring at him, mocking him with the knowledge of things to come.

He knew it was true.

Today was _the_ day.

It was April 1st, his least favorite holiday in all of holiday-dom. Oh, Ron loved a good prank as much as the next bloke, but when you lived with the twin terrors, you grow to despise a holiday specifically dedicated to pranks. Every year he thought the twins had finally gone as far as they could go, and every year he was proven wrong.

He really didn't see how the twins could beet the stink bombs they planted in the classrooms last year, all rigged to explode into a cloud of stink simultaneously. The school still had a faintly musky odor. Frankly, he really didn't want to see how they could beet it. He hoped they didn't mind that he had sent their present by owl this year.

"You getting up mate?" Seamus questioned over his shoulder as he was exiting.

"I don't feel so well, I Think I'll sleep in today. Tell Mcgonagoll for me?" Ron said burying his head beneath his covers.

"Sure thing mate, feel better ya?" Seamus said leaving the room.

Ron sighed happily, hoping maybe he had avoided the worst of the pranks. It's such a shame his hope was in vain.


	2. Another point of view

Today was it.

The absolute **_best_ **day of the year.

The day to top all days.

It had _finally_ come upon them.

Today was _the _day.

April 1st was finally here, and Fred and George Weasley couldn't have been more excited if you'd told them that history of magic had been cancelled because Binn's had finally realized he was dead and decided to move on.

The terrors clapped their hands together with malicious glee, and prepared to observe another year of wonder.

"It should be"

" Almost"

"Time now"

The twins chorused together. About that time, the mingled sounds of laughter and screams echoed through the hall, and the twins grinned in triumph.

It was going to be another wonderful birthday. At least, that was what they thought to begin with.


	3. Dancing fools

Harry Potter collapsed on the floor, laughing helplessly at his friends predicament.

Ron Weasley was currently shouting furiously whilst doing an Irish jig.

The twins had out done themselves this year, deciding to curse all the beds in Hogwarts. Those who had decided to sleep in found themselves instead dancing, singing, or quoting random bits of sonnet uncontrollably.

"Stop laughing 'Arry! It's not funny!" Ron said embarrassedly as he attempted to stop his wayward feet.

"Oh honestly Ron, it's not like you're going to dance yourself to death or something." called out Ginny, who was snickering in the corner.

Hermione, who had been attempting to hide her laughter behind her text book, looked up at this statement.

"That gives me an idea."

Hermione proceeded to share her thoughts with the others.

Then Ron, who had been steadfastly dancing for half an hour, collapsed onto the floor with a resounding thud.


	4. A prank gone wrong

Fred and George Weasley had enjoyed their day immensely.

On top of all the presents, they had also had the entertaining privilege of watching their fellow students (and even a few teachers) dance around, or amuse them with verse or song.

They were still snickering quietly to themselves when professor Snape approached them wearing a forbidding expression.

"You two miscreants are to come with me, the headmaster wishes to see you in his office."

The twins exchanged a look, then shrugged. It was nothing unusual for them to get into trouble on April fools day.

They obediently trailed behind Snape, having no idea of what was in store for them.

When the twins arrived at the headmasters office, they were surprised to see a stone-faced Harry standing beside the statue. A red eyed Hermione was also present, and she was holding Ginny, whose face was buried in her shoulder and seemed to be shaking uncontrollably.

Fred and George started to speak to the trio, but Hermione turned her face away, and Snape then scowled and ushered the unsuspecting twins up the staircase.


	5. He did what!

They entered the office to find a very grave looking headmaster.

"Sit down boys," He said gesturing to the chairs positioned in front of his desk, "I'm afraid I have some rather terrible news for you."

Fred and George exchanged worried glances.

"What"

"Is it"

"Headmaster?" They chorused. Dumbledore sighed and rubbed the space between his eyes.

"There was an accident this morning involving Ron."

"What do you mean headmaster?" George asked quietly, uncharacteristically somber.

"What happened?" Echoed Fred.

"Well," Dumbledore began, "It seems a prank played on him this morning went wrong. He couldn't seem to stop dancing and, after a while…it well…I'm sorry boys."

The twins stared at the headmaster, stricken. "Professor, you cant mean that-"

"Yes, what the Headmaster is trying to say is the prank killed your brother Mr. Weasley." Snape said with a rather malicious grin.

"He danced himself to death." Dumbledore said sadly.


End file.
